


Interlude

by Occasionalcoherence



Category: The Extraordinaries - T.J. Klune
Genre: ADHD, Asian-American Character, Black Character(s), Butch/Femme, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Relationships, Cheerleaders, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Neurodiversity, Platonic Cuddling, Soft Butch Gibby, Superheroes, Superpowers, canon lgbtq characters, except, reminiscent of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoherence/pseuds/Occasionalcoherence
Summary: The kids have all earned some bonding time and breathing room. I wanted to explore their relationships a bit, especially because each Bromance(tm) deserves appreciation. If The Extraordinaries was act 1 of the trilogy, I consider this an intermission. Takes place directly after the events of book 1.They get a chance to tease each other and play video games and complain about high school.Kinda wild that The Extraordinaries is such an appreciative ode to AO3. We definitely need more Extraordinaries content on this site.
Relationships: Bellgray, Lola "Gibby" Gibson/Jasmine Kensington, Nicholas Bell & Jasmine Kensington, Nicholas Bell & Lola "Gibby" Gibson, Nicholas Bell/Seth Gray, Seth Gray & Jasmine Kensington, Seth Gray & Lola "Gibby" Gibson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. To Be More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for in-character portrayals, so I hope I've been managing that so far.
> 
> DSM stands for Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, and it’s published by the American Psychiatric Association. I’m not sure how diagnoses of learning disabilities/disorders works outside the US, but as an American neurodivergent person it’s been a big part of my life since I was a kid getting tested and diagnosed. My feelings about it are Very Mixed, and I figured Nick would be feeling a little bit of that. Canon talks about how he dislikes feeling “disordered,” but he also brings up his ADHD pretty often. Trying to exist in a world that insists you don’t fit is always going to be complicated, and different for everyone. If this resonates with you, I’d love to hear about it!

Bob and Martha never said things like “leave the door open,” so they were at Seth’s today. (Ew dad, seriously? They weren’t even going to...and besides, Seth had been coming over since they were _six_ , why did he have to make it _weird_ now, for God’s—) 

“Why do you look so annoyed?” Seth was watching him, his eyebrows twitching as his expression tried to decide if it was supposed to be amused or concerned.

Ugh, now Dad was invading Nick’s brain when Nick was _supposed_ to be hanging out with his boyfriend, whom he hadn’t even seen in _three_ days and...wait, they were boyfriends, right?

“Hey, are you my boyfriend now?” 

“Seriously? I held your hand _all_ day in school. You called me your boyfriend in the author's note to your _fanfiction,_ which was about _me,_ and…”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. So...you are, right?” He wasn’t sure why, but he badly wanted to hear Seth say it. 

Seth sighed exasperatedly, but he looked pleased. “Yes, Nicky. I’m your boyfriend.” 

“Awesome.” Nick did a little fist pump that would be embarrassing if not for the pink flush it brought to Seth’s cheeks. 

Seth snorted but reached over to squeeze his hand, smiling fondly. “Yeah. So awesome.” 

Because Nick’s dad insisted on being weird, Nick was relieved to be at the Gray’s, to finally have a chance to be left alone with Seth. Not for...anything, but even before the recent chaos, it had been a long time since they’d spent a quiet moment together. Nick found himself missing the sleepovers they used to have in elementary school, when they’d stay up whispering and make up stories involving dragons and art heists, or sometimes identity theft. The motives were always just, of course. It had honestly been ahead of its time. Why were so many true crime shows today about serial killers? There were so many interesting angles to write about crimes that were _actually_ morally questionable, not just _fetishisizing_ horrible violence for no _reason._ On one of those nights Nick first had the brilliant idea to combine a bakery with a detective agency. It had been that morning that Nick pretended not to wet the bed, but he didn’t have to think about that right now. Besides, Seth had still been happy to share the bed with Nick the next time, acting like it had never happened. They’d both been tiny, and Nick, long and wiry, had always curled around Seth in a semicircle as they settled into bed. It felt so natural, reflecting on their shared history. Growing up with Seth was a part of who he was. But now, sitting in the same bed, Nick couldn’t help but wonder what he’d missed.

“Hey. So I have a question.” His tone had turned serious and tentative. 

Seth’s eyebrows bunched together. He waited, knowing Nick’s brain sometimes needed a few minutes to get it all out. 

“It’s—I know you had your reasons. To keep a big secret from me. And I don’t want to cross any—” it felt weird, since for Nick and Seth there had never been any lines to worry about crossing. Not like this. Seth knew about the hardest parts of his life, his mother and his diagnoses. He’d been here for everything, and Nick had only recently noticed him drifting away. Now Seth was waiting nervously. Nick had never before been worried about his reaction, about him clamming up if Nick made the wrong move. He’d witnessed Seth react anxiously to many things, but not to Nick. Never to Nick. Things had always been direct between them. Shockingly blunt, in fact.

“Look. We need to talk about it, okay? You have fire powers. And I know you don’t like talking about it, or you’d have brought it up. You’re still you, and I’m me, and that’s not gonna change. But...I’ve been coming over since we were kids, and I just started thinking about it...how long did you know?”

Seth’s expression softened. “Oh. I thought maybe you were going to yell at me again.”

Nick winced. “It’s been a really intense year, okay? And especially the last few months. And _especially_ the last few weeks. And I...I am kind of hurt. Because I’d never considered that there was anything you wouldn’t tell me. But...I still trust you, more than anyone. So. I don’t blame you. I’m trying to be more understanding. Even though it sucked to be kept in the dark like that.”

“Literally, huh? Those shadows were no jo--Ow! Stop!”

“Are you making _puns_ at me now, Seth Gray? Ugh...stop laughing.” Nick shoved his face away gently, Seth’s giggles subsiding. “Do you always deal with such dramatic events with terrible humor?”

“Bob and Martha kind of started it. How we cope, I guess. But anyway. So, you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Nick certainly had a lot of feelings about it all. It had been a terrible stack of events to deal with one after the other.

“No. I mean, ugh. Everything’s so _complicated._ But I’m sorry for lashing out at you.”

Seth let out a long breath. “I’m sorry too. It wasn’t fair to leave you out like that. I was being selfish. I thought it could keep you safe but…” he laughed dryly. “You’d think with all the comics you make me read I’d have learned better than that.”

“Exactly. Neglecting the excellent education I’ve given you. What would you even do without me?” Nick demanded. It was over the top, like he always was. Teasing. But the truth to the statement hit them both. 

“I don’t know.” Seth’s voice had gone quiet, and Nick found them staring at each other. And there it was, the reason Nick knew he wasn’t mad at Seth, even though the last few weeks had really, really sucked and the sting of betrayal hadn’t quite left the back of his mind.

“I figured it out before we met. It scared me, and I didn’t really know how it worked. And I was sort of numb those days. It’s all kind of a blur. With my family...we used to be a lot more distant. I didn’t say anything, and I was afraid I’d wake up and they’d be sending me away, or something bad would have happened to them overnight. Things really changed after you showed up.” 

Nick was absurdly touched. “I didn’t know that. Not really.”

“I told Aunt Martha about a year after we became friends.” 

“Second grade.” Nick breathed. “But, what do I have to do with anything?”

“Anything good in my life comes back to you.”  
Nick scrunched his face. “That doesn’t sound right. Your aunt and uncle are pretty great on their own.”  
“Maybe. But things have always been better for us with you around.”

It was so sickeningly sweet, if Gibby were here she’d be rolling her eyes. Jazz would probably coo at them. Since they were alone, Nick just nodded quietly, trying to process the admission.

“I was kind of rambling. I was so nervous, just a little kid. I don't know what she thought. Maybe that this was part of the damage, some kind of fantasy I’d created. Anyway, you know how we have that old gas grill out on the terrace?”

“The one you have to light with a match.” Nick said slowly.

Seth nodded, smiling proudly at his recognition. “Yeah. Somehow I convinced her to let me show her. Uncle Bob wasn’t home and...I guess she was trying to go along with my game of pretend. You know her, she’s so cool, and she was trying to respect what I was saying but I don’t think she believed a word of it.”

“So she took you out and turned on the grill?” Nick could picture a seven or eight year old Seth, forehead creased in concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. Martha would have been standing close, supervising him, making sure he didn’t inhale the gas. 

Seth laughed softly. “Yeah. I figured it would be safest that way. And we were lucky. I didn’t know how to control anything, but she’s got a way of making you calm.”

Nick knew. Martha would always squeeze his shoulder when he was having a bad day, and she’d usually have exactly the right comfort food waiting.

“Fear makes my powers harder to control. Anytime I’m afraid, like if I start thinking too much or if I panic, it gets a lot more dangerous. I was young, and I...I definitely used a lot more flame than necessary. Because I didn't know what I was doing. But I was able to concentrate well enough that we were okay. One minute I was standing over the grill and the next there was this big ball of flames, like…” Seth gestured with his hands. It looked like he was miming a grapefruit.

“My whole hand was right in the middle, and I think that really got her to react quickly. She turned it all off right away, and tried to pull me away but then she noticed how warm I’d gotten. In my whole body. So. She may have. Started hyperventilating slightly?”

“Shit.” Nick whispered. “What did you do?”

“I tried to calm her down. I didn’t realize how much my body temperature went up, and I just started telling her it would be okay, that I was fine.”

Nick remembered how even at that age, Seth‘s even tone of voice could call Nick back from the most formidable thought spirals. 

“She wrapped her head around it pretty fast, all things considered. And the first thing she did was start teaching me control. Made sure I knew how to put it out. I practiced on birthday candles. They’d light them, and I'd have to concentrate on snuffing them out. And they both drilled me on how to safely manage an open flame. You were there for some of those lessons, remember?” A memory flashed into Nick's mind, of Bob Gray holding up a fire hydrant, speaking to them patiently.

Nick slapped his forehead with an open palm. “Oh, yeah. I guess I thought that was normal. Pretty stupid of me.” He fell silent at the sharp look Seth gave him. 

“You’re never stupid. And we were eight. Plus your dad’s been teaching us self defense for almost as long.”

“Our families are so weird.” Nick tried to slot this new information in with his understanding of his life. “So both your aunt and uncle have known this whole time?” 

Seth nodded. “Yeah, but it wasn’t anything. I was just me. They wanted me responsible and independent, taught me never to fear that part of myself, but it hadn't become a part of my identity. Not yet.”

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you call yourself damaged a few minutes ago. Watch it, Gray.”

“ _Trauma_ damage. I’m a _orphan,_ you know.”

“Oh, good.” Nick said flatly. “That’s so much better. I’m no longer concerned about you at all.”

“Fair play, Nicky.” Seth sighed. “I sure have given you a lot of reasons to worry lately, huh?”

“Yeah, you definitely have.” Nick glared at him for a second, then dropped it just as fast. “But, you know. I’m glad that you’re okay. We’re good.” He gazed at him comtemplatelvely. “So back to the Extraordinary stuff. You had powers that whole time, and just went about your life?”

“I compartmentalized it a lot. Like, obviously my family knew, but when we weren’t talking about it, it was like it wasn't there. And even without anyone telling me, I knew it was something to hide at school and everywhere else. Most of the time, it wasn’t even a part of my life. Even years later, sometimes I’d be convinced I’d imagined it. Or, other times, I’d almost forget it wasn’t normal, that not everyone could do that.”

Nick looked pained. “I’m sorry. I wish I could have made it better.”

Seth gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. They both blushed. “Around middle school, sometimes it felt like I was going crazy. I’d find places I could be alone and make a spark dance across my palm just to remind myself it was real. Remember all the punk rock we used to listen to?”  
Nick nodded. “Your angsty phase.”

“ _Our_ angsty phase. Gibby wouldn’t stop calling us stereotypical white boys and saying she was embarrassed to know us, but she added just as much onto our playlists.”

“Okay, yeah, but yours. Your half of the angsty phase. Your _third,_ I guess, since Gibby’s obviously part of it, that liar. I didn’t realize it was about all that.”

Seth nodded and leaned back, deep in thought. “I guess it’s hard to sort out what it was about. Remember middle school? Feelings just blended together and we didn’t even know what they were about most of the time. Sometimes you just wanted to scream and hate everyone but at the same time felt too awkward all the time to do any of that. But that was definitely a thing. I felt...tainted. Like I’d always be different and it hung over my head no matter what I was doing. And people would find out one day.”

“You didn’t know who you were.”

“Not always, Nicky. But usually it was okay. I had you, didn’t I?”

Nick did not sigh dreamily. That would just be childish during such an important conversation.  
“Now that I think about it, secretly turning on my powers during the angsty times probably gave me some of the practice I needed. My family made sure I mastered putting out fires, but I didn’t have much guidance in the igniting. It was always stronger than I expected, and I couldn’t completely get a handle on how much I let out at once. And how fast.”

“How did you even do that without me noticing? Wait.”

Around seventh grade, Seth had developed a habit of ducking out of class, especially during gym, usually under the guise of bathroom breaks. He’d come back inexplicably sweaty, sometimes with a wild look in his eye, and Nick had no idea what was going on. It had stopped after a few months, and Nick had mostly forgotten. “Whoa. I figured that was some sort of weird puberty thing.”

“Weird puberty thing? That sounds terrible. Never say that again.”

“Are you saying it _wasn’t_ a weird puberty thing? Extraordinaries go through puberty too, you know. You’re not better than the rest of us just because you’re OP.”

Seth stared at him. “That actually makes sense. Everything was kind of going haywire around that time. Hadn’t thought about it.”

“OP stands for overpowered, in case you were wondering. You...exceptional paragon.”

Seth stared more. “Wow. I just realized I hate you.”

Nick grinned and squeezed his hand. “Somehow I don’t believe you.”

Seth rolled his eyes. Nick grinned wider.  
“In fact, I’m pretty sure I’m the light of your life. Something about being your origin story?”

Seth gritted his teeth. “Stop talking.” He fooled no one. Nick waited for a beat. Seth gave up after a moment, his expression loosening back into a bemused smile. Seth muttered under his breath, but Nick definitely caught the words “adorable” and also “the worst.”

“You basically are my origin story. Wipe that look off your face. _Moving on._ So yeah, I guess it was hard. I didn’t think about it much.”

That made Nick a little sad, to find out Seth had been struggling this whole time and he hadn’t known.

“Can I tell you something?”

“What?”

Nick took a deep breath. “The real reason I wanted to become an Extraordinary.”

Seth gaped at him. “You said—“

“Yeah, I know. At the time, Shadow Star was less embarrassing than the real reason. But now even that’s ruined, because Owen is stupid.”

Seth chuckled. “You think so, huh?”

“Uh, yeah. Also, he’s gross and I would like us all to forget I ever had anything to do with him. I don’t like being a pawn.”

Seth looked at him fondly. “Consider it done. Sorry you got dragged into that.”

Nick waved a hand grandly. “It’s okay. I’m a very magnanimous person.”

“I know that. So, you also said you wanted to help people.”

“I mean, that was true too. It was the easiest part to talk about, really. And the least selfish. But that wasn't the main pull of the idea for me. I don’t think I even realized the real reason, consciously. I just really wanted it.”

“Okay. So tell me, why did you drag us all into your plan to get superpowers?”

“Uh, because you’re my friends and I expect you to support me in all my endeavors.”

“You know what I’m asking.”

“I’m glad I found out why you didn’t want to help me. I thought you were just being really disappointing.”

“Nick.”

“It almost became a big wedge in our friendship, you know? I thought you didn’t support me and that other things were more important.”

“Nicky.”

“And then I found out it was about me all along.” Nick sighed dramatically. “My life is so complicated.”

“You’re telling me. Focus. You figured out another reason you wanted to be an Extraordinary. The real reason.”

“Yeah. Just...hear me out, okay? Don’t get mad.”

“Not sure I like where this is going already.”

“It’s not bad, okay, I just know you don’t like when I talk about myself the way some people see me.”

He took the way Seth’s gaze snapped into focus, suddenly attentive, to mean he could continue.  
“I never had the option of being normal. Or even passing for normal. It’s never worked. My whole life, I’ve been told there’s something wrong with me, whether it was about my diagnoses or someone just got straight to the point and said what everyone’s always thinking. I ramble, I'm annoying, I'm always distracted, probably lazy, or any of the other things that put people off.” As euphemistic as the language of the DSM was, Nick still appreciated having words to explain his differences. Understanding shone in Seth’s eyes, and Nick knew he was holding back all his retorts about how Nick was good the way he was, the best even, that being normal didn’t matter. Nick loved him for it.

“I have to hear that I’m different pretty much all the time. You know I’ve always loved stories where there’s some kind of outcast, or better yet, a group of outcasts who find each other, and they turn out to be special somehow. Able to show that they’ve always been _more_ when everyone expected _less._ Being a hero, though, is about choices. Heroes use what they do to make some kind of impact, to look at the mess of terrible things that happen in the world when most people want to look away. They help. I know I talk your ear off about comics and cartoons, but that’s what the hero’s journey has always meant to me.”

Seth was staring at him, eyes wide. “Damn. And people think I’m the smart one. But they’re mostly idiots, so.”

It’d been a while since he’d gotten to hear Seth say that. Nick smiled a little, then sighed heavily. “But I let my eagerness blind me to all the very real problems you’ve been dealing with, all this time. I got lost in a fantasy.”

“Well,” Seth said, “Superheroes don’t work out well in real life. That’s also on me, I should have known better. I kind of...thought you’d be really proud, even if I never planned on telling you. It was stupid like that.”

Nick needed to kiss him soon. Instead, he blurted, “I’m so sorry for the way I talked about Pyro Storm.”

Seth laughed. “I know you are, Nick. At least you liked the outfit.”

“I’m so glad I got you to lose the cape. I mean, have The Incredibles taught you nothing? Always listen to Edna. What if you got caught in a jet engine, or a turbine or—“

Seth’s mouth quirked as he chuckled.

“I’m serious. I’m embarrassed for you. If you kept the cape, I’d have to pretend we didn’t know each other. Which I guess we’re doing anyway, since your identity is a secret. Okay, whew, that’s a relief. I mean, people have mostly forgotten about that news story with the photo of us kissing. You're so lucky no one at school knows that was you. But anyway, back to the cape! I’d still know about all the terrible things that could happen, and worry…”

“Oh.” Seth breathed, cutting neatly into his new thought spiral.

Nick nodded, swallowing. 

Seth’s hand was on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. They breathed deeply together, slow and practiced. “Thanks for watching out for me,” Seth whispered. Their silence was thoughtful, Seth holding onto him tightly, just as he always had. Nick calmed after a little while.

“I’ll always watch out for you. Even though you’ve kind of proven yourself as the protector so far, don’t think you’ve won.”

Seth rolled his eyes, but his smile was too bright to hide. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Nick huffed out a breath, lost in thought. “I’ve always wanted to be good enough. To be more than enough. Instead of too much.”

Before he knew it, Seth’s hands were cupping his face, pride shining in his eyes. Nick couldn’t be blamed for how quickly he leaned his head up for a kiss.


	2. Part of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on. Gibby's thinking about college, Jazz deals with everyday bullshit, and the four get to bond. Found family can be a simple, everyday thing, just a group of people with deep affection for one another. There are also slight references to other TJ books, so if you notice that, it was intentional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to actuallygago for betaing this entire work so far! The moral support does a lot to get me to write.
> 
> Aaaa the _Flash Fire _cover looks so good. I know TJ's got to make edits, including sorting out the cop propaganda issue. I want him to take that time. But also? I would like the book now, please.__
> 
> _  
> _Yes, Jazz knows the term nouveau riche. Why? In my headcanon, it spoke to the way "old money" types treated her and her family. it's also funny to her to use big words @Seth, who needs to get over himself sometimes._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _I really, really appreciate comments. Thank you so much for reading!_  
>  _

“You think your pain and your heartbreak are unprecedented in the history of the world, but then you read.” -- James Baldwin

If Lola Gibson could freeze moments of her life at will, this would be one of them. She’d found herself wishing for that often, to hang onto a certain day or hour for a little longer. The four of them were tucked into Gibby’s living room couch, Jazz’s eyes furrowed and Seth’s tongue stuck out as they clicked away at their controllers. Nick’s head was on Gibby’s shoulder as they watched.

Since Nick and Seth had gotten together, she and Jazz had cut down on the PDA when it was just the four of them, because of mutually assured destruction. At school, any PDA was recognized, among the people who mattered, as a valiant effort to stick it to the straight kids. If Kerry from field hockey could ram her tongue down Lax Bro Luke’s throat _every _morning in a hallway _everyone had to pass through _to get to class, Gibby could kiss her girlfriend once in a while. Straight people gave her secondhand embarrassment. Gibby was a hormonal teenager, but at least she had some decorum. (Owen Burke was also queer, but he did not represent them, as every group had someone terrible who ruined everything.)____

____College applications loomed, and all Gibby wanted was to be around her favorite people. Thinking about the future made her head spin. “What do you want to study?” the forms asked, and Gibby didn’t _know. _School was something she got through. While she liked English class quite a bit, and history was interesting when they got a teacher willing to fight the sanitized messages the school system was supposed to stick to, she’d heard there were so many subjects offered in college that she’d never gotten to try. Sociology, art history, philosophy, critical theory. She couldn’t be sure if they sounded interesting or intimidating, or perhaps (but she hoped not) just dull. She liked creative writing, but that was usually for her eyes only, unless she let someone close to her see. At least her parents had encouraged her interests in humanities, even with her rude aunt saying she’d _really _be so much more _secure _in a STEM field, and didn’t she want a _job? _Her parents had told her not to listen, that any college degree would give her useful skills and figuring out her career would come later. Gibby knew that being accountants wouldn’t have been their first choice, that they’d succeeded in giving her stability and they wanted to see her live her dreams. She was grateful, but she didn’t have any dreams. She wasn’t like Nick, who drafted up and revised his life plans every other week, low probability of them ever occurring in reality be damned. She barely planned through her weekends._________ _ _ _

____________She was only sort of watching the Mario Kart tournament, but even her most demanding thoughts couldn’t pull her away from their trash talk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, I am not going to be beaten by someone whose middle name is practically _Bourgeoise. _” Seth accented the French perfectly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Uh-huh, not pretentious at all. You live in a brownstone.” Nick pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gibby ruffled his hair because she knew it made him happy, and that made her happy. Nick laughed and leaned against her as Seth tried to reach back and swat him, eyes still glued to the screen, and Jazz immediately knocked him off the track._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re my favorite double agent, Nicky!” She whooped as she completed another lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Stop taking advantage of my boyfriend.” Seth whined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nick snorted. “That’s patronizing. I happen to be participating happily. Go on, babe, tell her how you hate rich people and how you’re not a hypocrite.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s not even about that, it’s about being _tacky. _You don’t have to be so ostentatious all the time just because you can afford to, _Kensington _.” He aimed a green shell expertly, gaining on her._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jazz blocked it. “Oh, I’m sorry we’re so embarrassingly nouveau riche. Your elitism can’t save you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’d be harder to think of a time elitism _could _save you,” Nick pointed out.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Gibby loved them all so goddamn much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________While she fantasized about leaving high school behind, sometimes the thought would float into her brain that maybe in college she’d find more moments like this, connection to others that made her feel less alone. When her friends weren’t around, Gibby was the quiet kid. She kept her head down and did her best not to register on anyone’s radar, except for when she had something to contribute to a class discussion, because she was awesome and had interesting things to say. She still felt an urge to step in anytime she witnessed injustice, but she’d learned to pick her battles. Couldn’t save everyone. At least not yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The application forms had questions about identity, too, and those just plucked at her sense of security. She’d only recently started gathering the right words to describe herself in her own head, never mind what a college wanted to see. Seth had offered to help her fill apps out, but that was embarrassing because Seth was a junior. This was one of the problems with not having friends in her own grade, she didn’t have anyone to talk to who was going through the application process. Essay prompts asked her to summarize some big, vulnerable truth about her life, about her worth, “in 200-350 words.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Where’s your first choice?” People would ask her, and she didn’t know. Jazz could usually be her sounding board, but if she tried to talk about college the look in Jazz’s eyes always turned into something fragile, and even though Jazz insisted she wanted to listen, Gibby hated that look. Nervous silences didn’t suit Jazz. She should never be made to dim her dazzling enthusiasm. Gibby desperately wanted to tell her again, even though she knew it wouldn’t help, that they would be fine. Jazz was stronger than that, _they _were stronger than that. In fact, Gibby wasn’t sure she’d be brave enough to try college at all if she couldn’t look forward to Jazz’s warm voice on the other end of a phone call. Nick and Seth, too, were her anchors, and Gibby was hoping she’d have the whole support network when the biggest change in her life finally came. Still, she was cautiously excited. She was kind of ready for her world to change. She’d been to the local university’s art showcase last spring, and it had seemed like a glimpse into something Gibby could see herself being a part of. The air buzzed with quiet conversation and laughter, and Gibby heard phrases like “postcolonial theory.” She wanted to know more. She remembered her mom, who sometimes made affectionate, exasperated comments about Gibby’s fondness for beanies and flannels with _no variety, honey, really? _kissing Gibby on the top of the head and saying “I noticed a lot of them dress like you. Maybe these are your people.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Gibby’s reverie was cut off by Jazz’s voice, almost yelling “I’ll try to be less flashy than a middle schooler wearing a tie every day!” and soon after, the “end of race” sound, and the screen tallying points for the race._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Seth blinked. “That got really personal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah, but we’re mean to each other when we play video games. Even if it isn’t true.” Jazz side eyed him. “Like you were doing, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Seth coughed sharply. “Of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She smiled, sweet and loving. “Also, I very tactfully didn’t point out that my parents aren’t dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Seth sighed, and Gibby could tell he was going for frustrated, but there was way too much fondness. “Keeping it classy, huh? Wow, Jazz, I can always count on you to respect my boundaries. Thanks. I love you too. ” He didn’t quite manage sarcasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jazz patted his arm. “Hey, speaking of my parents, they’re always asking about you. You’re basically their child, too. If you don’t believe me, try and tell them otherwise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Seth laughed and suddenly they were doing a side hug that may have also been a headlock, just slightly, on Jazz’s end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Nick tapped Gibby’s shoulder and she nodded. This was sweet for now, but any longer and anyone would be able to recognize the regret on Seth’s face. One thing she knew was that she’d always step in to save Seth Gray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She stood up and reached for Jazz’s hand, pulling her close. Jazz obliged, taking it immediately. “I kicked ass.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I know you did, babe.” Gibby kissed her nose and any hostility immediately left Jazz’s face. She smiled and let Gibby pull her in for a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Seth mouthed “Thank you” and Gibby smiled over Jazz’s shoulder. She held on for an extra second, just because she wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Right, well, it’s my round. Who’s up?” She was going to crush them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Seth may have been Pyro Storm, but Jazz was really the fiery one in the group. Her friends all cared and humored her, but Gibby really listened, even when Jazz could go on for days about the same thing. It was always clear she was willing to let Jazz vent as much as she wanted, which counterintuitively made Gibby the only person who could inexplicably evaporate her anger. Still, Jazz thought she was completely justified in the outrage that had slowly been mounting this weekend. Nova High had made it into a post-season tournament, so a few schools had gathered at the last game. There were a couple schools she didn’t know, and most of the unfamiliar cheerleaders were reserved but friendly. This one, though…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Her name was Kristy, or something like it. Blond ponytail, wide smile, a bit of sparkly eyeliner, but in a reserved, carefully heterosexual way. Jazz had politely greeted her and showed her team to the locker rooms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Thanks! You’re so cute and helpful. Like Marie Kondo. Do you speak Japanese at home?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jazz cocked her head. She wished she had one of her own teammates to glance at questioningly, but they were already out in the gym doing stretches. “No one in my home is Japanese.” I’m a squad captain, not an assistant, she didn’t say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kristy barely faltered. “Oh. Do you speak...whatever you are, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Not very much.” Barely at all, beyond names of food or yelling “Appa!” to get her dad’s attention when he was distracted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Too bad. Ethnic languages are just so...mystical, you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________That had made Jazz stumble, the sheer lack of self awareness feeling like it had to be some sort of joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Wh--How can a language be ethnic or not? Don’t you have an ethnicity?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No, I’m just a regular American.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah, me too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I mean, my parents are from here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“So are mine. Unless you’re saying you’re Native.” She managed to say this with a serious tone, as if she wasn’t staring at the most Scandinavian features she’d ever seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“God, I wish. That’d look great on my college app.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jazz hadn’t stopped screaming since she'd gotten back to the house. Granted, it was a kind of whisper scream that was mostly internal, but she recounted the whole thing to her friends. Somewhere along the way she started cackling, the total absurdity making it hilarious. She was grateful for her family’s shared weight room, and the cozy furniture her parents had let her set up for her friends while she worked off her annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Seth was the only one who was ever serious about spotting Jazz, and the two of them had recently begun sharing good workout tips. Sometimes they’d even work out together, but today he had calculus homework in his lap, integrals spread over the page like sprawling mad scientist notes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Gibby’s flannel hung around her shoulders, like it was ready to shrug off at any moment. Her elbow was propped on Seth’s shoulder as she scribbled into her notebook. Occasionally she’d glance up to listen or nod, and then turn back to her book. Jazz wanted nothing more, often instructing her to just sit there and look pretty. Gibby, wonderfully patient, would still try her hardest any time Jazz challenged her to arm wrestling even though Jazz always, always won. The fact that her girlfriend was always willing to stroke her ego was something Jazz found immensely gratifying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“And sometimes,” she continued, “there’s someone saying ‘you’re so exotic.’ Why aren't they embarrassed? If I got caught saying something like that _accidentally _I’d find it mortifying, but they just say it right to my face, smiling the whole time.” Her volume went up as she spoke.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She’d told Katie Song from the squad right away, desperately needing someone to feel the confusion and outrage she did. Katie was a good teammate, and she knew how to strike that balance between listening and cutting people off to focus on routines. Jazz thought she might be a strong candidate for next captain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“White people are the worst. I hate them,” Seth said flatly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“It’s not just white people. Last year a black guy from another school told me I looked like a Chinese princess.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Did you tell him you’re not Chinese?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I’m not sure. My memory kind of cuts off there. Think I might’ve passed out, but, y’know, without the being unconscious part. Next thing I knew I was back with the squad on the bus.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Jeez. I hope you didn’t challenge him to a joust or something.” Gibby remarked dryly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jazz gasped. “I would never. I’m trained to de-escalate, not _incite violence. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Something the police could learn how to do,” Nick muttered. Seth rubbed his shoulders sympathetically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Everyone knew he was taking his recent disillusionment with the police pretty hard. Nick loved his father dearly and always would, but it didn’t stop him from immediately abandoning his dreams to become a detective. Say what you like about Nicholas Bell, but he would never knowingly defend institutional violence. Police brutality had been normalized a bit in his mind, just from everything he heard in his childhood, but he was starting to realize that he didn’t have to accept it. Jazz was proud of him, but at this moment she was also on a roll._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“At least these were all kids. Old enough to know better, but they have time to learn. There was also that middle aged drag queen dressed as a geisha who asked me if she ‘did a good job with her makeup.’ Usually, I love talking to drag queens about makeup, but she didn't know me and it didn’t seem like she was just asking because of my exceptionally good taste.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“What’d you say?” Nick asked, looking like he was going to fall off the beanbag chair. Seth reached out to grab the back of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I looked her over like I was thinking, and then asked what she was supposed to be. Made sure to sound perplexed. And then I said it reminded me of the Star Wars prequels.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Oh, burn.” Nick giggled, and when he started chatting animatedly Jazz couldn’t help but get pulled in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Seth pulled Gibby aside. “So. What are you writing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I will break your fingers if you look,” Gibby responded automatically, absolutely no heat in her tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Mhm, I’m sure. Nice assonance. The Sappho allusions are a bit on the nose.” He was making a show of glancing over her shoulder, and she didn’t even pretend to move away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hey. Are you embarrassed? Gibby, you’ve seen me Having Feelings.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Gibby sighed, nodding sagely. “You’re right. I could never be that stupid. Really, if I ever feel self conscious again, all I have to do is remember any choices you’ve made in your life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Seth’s answering snicker told her she needed to hurt his feelings more next time. “So, you don’t want to talk about it? Because your snark is seriously halfhearted today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Gibby groaned. She hated how well he knew her. “Yeah, yeah, it’s all my feelings, okay? And...I think there’s something in here worth dedicating to Jazz.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Awww.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Gibby ducked her head and elbowed him gently. “Look, she’s been so worried lately. Everything’s going to change soon, she keeps saying. Because I graduate this year. And I know big things are coming, but I still...I don’t think that much needs to change, if we don’t want it to. I’ll see you guys less often, but we can call and video chat and I’ll come visit every chance I get.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Seth nodded. “We’ve gone to different schools plenty of times as kids, and always found time to hang out. Jazz hasn’t been part of us for as long.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Yeah. And I just keep thinking about how much she means to me. I...she sorta grounds me when I need it. I know she’s scared, but having her around is a big reason why I’m not. I know we’re all kids, but I also think what we have is really strong, and…” She cut off abruptly, not even realizing her eyes were wet until she swiped a hand over them, vision blurry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Seth was gazing at her admiringly. “That’s beautiful, Gibby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She folded her arms. “Yeah, okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He tapped her notebook. “I won’t tell anyone you’re adept at lyric poetry if that’s your big secret. Although I think it means you win at being a lesbian.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You’re not a lesbian. Your approval means nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You’re right. I am, however, both queer and a scholar, and I’m jealous that you have a better grasp of meter than I ever will.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Gibby grinned, despite herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Look, Gibson, I’m supposed to be the aspiring author here. Do you have to be better at everything?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I can’t help that.” Gibby sighed. “It’s a curse. Also, you’re not as great as you think you are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Where were you this week in AP English when Mr. Thompson basically made me talk the whole time? It was exhausting. Everyone hated me. You guys had better not turn on me, because I am never going to have any other friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“That can’t be healthy. And I took AP English last year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Seth groaned. “Of course you did. If you ever decided to stop coasting on your casual genius, the rest of us wouldn’t stand a chance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You’re welcome.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“What are mediocre white boys supposed to do when you unleash your full power?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Gibby laughed and kissed his forehead. “You’ll find something. I believe in you,” she told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hey, Gibby? ‘People can't, unhappily, invent their mooring posts, their lovers and their friends, anymore than they can invent their parents. Life gives these and also takes them away and the great difficulty is to say Yes to life.’” He paused when she smiled in recognition. They’d gotten into James Baldwin together the summer after her sophomore year. “You’re one of mine, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He let her get away with hugging him instead of saying anything, so Gibby forgave him for being annoying before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________But did he really have to interrupt her Personal Angst Vortex so reliably? She had an image to maintain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Nick was still talking a mile a minute, Jazz responding when she could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Seth walked by them, admiring the room, though he’d been here a few times already. “I can’t believe your parents got an entire lat pulldown machine. I just make do with resistance bands and door frames.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jazz spread her arms grandly. “Mi casa es su casa. I heard someone say that in a movie once.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Nick heaved a loud sigh. “Gym talk? I don’t even know either of you right now. Are you going to ask me if I even lift, bro?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jazz heard Gibby snort, followed by a yelp from Seth. “Why is your elbow so pointy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Listen, just because you’re a beefcake or whatever now...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hold up. I think we all need to pause for a second so I can process being called a ‘beefcake or whatever.’ Seriously, Nicky?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Gibby’s shoulders shook as laughter rolled through her. Soon Jazz ended up on the floor with the others, staring up at the ceiling and giggling helplessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jazz’s mind, stormy when she’d come into the house, began to feel much lighter. She stood up after a while, realizing how sweaty she was. All she wanted were fresh clothes and a shower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Your face just went slack again. Are you broken?” Nick asked Gibby, not even trying to hide his smugness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Shh. My girlfriend’s in a tank top. Do you see her shoulders?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jazz turned her head and grinned, definitely not flexing a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Snap me like a toothpick,” Gibby breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Same.” Seth said softly, immediately blanching when everyone looked at him. “What? I’m sorry, but I have eyes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Nick sighed. “I’m not jealous of Jazz, because I’m secure in our relationship. I’m very mature that way. Also, she’s brilliant and amazing so I understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Damn right.” Jazz declared, openly flexing this time. Nick clapped a little without a hint of artifice, because he loved her and would never stop letting her know. Gibby tried to look unfazed, but Jazz saw her eyes widen. She was fun to tease. Jazz hoped this image stayed with her when she was off at Mystery University._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Nick and Seth both went home and Jazz’s parents would be getting home in a couple of hours, so Gibby helped her make frozen pizza. Which meant Jazz read the instructions on the box out loud and Gibby was the one handling the oven and the timers. But hey, Jazz was making the salad. She’d done an excellent job depositing that bag of mixed greens into a bowl, if she had to say so herself. She hadn’t even stopped there, because they happened to have burrata and tomatoes in the fridge that she’d begun to slice and add. Not to mention she was going to make dressing after, and that had at _least _three ingredients, so really, it was a very involved culinary process. She’d pulled a chair up to work, while Gibby leaned on the kitchen counter from the other side, watching the pizza. The cheese was starting to melt. Jazz didn’t bother asking anymore if Gibby wanted to stay for dinner, as both knew at this point that the invitation was always open.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You haven’t said anything about it.” Gibby told her quietly. “Superheroes. Feels more real now that we know someone who’s a part of it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Jazz looked up in surprise. She’d gotten the cutting board out, which meant she was committing to washing it later. So yeah, obviously real cooking. “Yeah. It does. Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I think so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Jazz studied her face. Only because she knew her so well could she tell that Gibby looked rattled, her expression a bit tense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Gibby tilted her head thoughtfully, turning around to face Jazz. “We got so many updates from Nick for the past couple of years, because he’s a massive fanboy, so I feel like I was paying more attention than I would have otherwise. But Extraordinaries didn’t feel _real _until I started noticing Seth. And then...all of a sudden I was a part of it. Like, I’d hear the fights from his mic, and I’d be the one keeping an eye on him and giving him information he needed. I’ve seen what it’s like when he comes back all beat up.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jazz was silent. She knew Gibby would keep talking if Jazz let her. When she got particularly contemplative, Gibby could go on for quite a while, but she’d go quiet as soon as someone stopped her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“It’s weird, right? People in high school know about us. We’re the queer kids, never afraid of letting the world know who we are. Or, that’s what I thought. And then I realized Seth has been hiding this whole time, but especially recently. And I...kinda got it. What it must be like for people outside our friend group. To work really hard to fit in somehow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yeah.” Jazz said slowly. “So what now? We’re all officially part of Team Pyro Storm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Gibby snorted. “Nicky doesn’t have the power to make names official just because he says so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yes, he does.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Gibby groaned dramatically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jazz grinned and poked her cheek. “I know you complain, but you love Nick and Seth. They’re your best friends, and you chose them. They’re yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Gibby laughed softly and Jazz felt pleased with herself. She was the newcomer, but she had a pretty good sense of all their dynamics by now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m scared.” Gibby said suddenly. “I’m not even, like, a part of the action. I don’t know if I can talk about it. Seth doesn’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jazz pursed her lips. “Seth is very smart in some ways, and other ways not so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Gibby nodded, her smile fond. “He’s kind of useless sometimes. I don’t know how he’s made it this far.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jazz hummed in thought. “I think now that Nicky knows, it will help force him to talk about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I hope so. But...I don’t know what I can do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Hey.” Jazz walked over and took her hand. “It’s okay to be scared. More than okay. It means you know what’s going on. Of course you’re scared. Most people just don’t pay attention, or they’re like Seth and kind of bottle it all up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Gibby shrugged, but squeezed her hand back. Jazz shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You're allowed to feel the way you do. You’re fighting too. Seth is so lucky he has you when he’s out there. We’ll make talking about it more of a thing. Martha can be in on it. I think we all need that, but sometimes our friends are a little stupid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Gibby sighed, her exasperation coming back. “I know, right? What even was this school year?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jazz kissed the top of her head and let Gibby lean against her. The timer went off after a little while and both of them looked at the oven for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’ve got that. Thanks for letting me talk about this. Sometimes I can’t help worrying what’ll come next.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jazz patted her shoulder soothingly. “Hey. We’re here, we’re queer, and we’re genre-savvy as hell. We could survive another convoluted comic-book-plot-come-to-life, no problem.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You think so, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“As a group? Hell yeah. Just wait, when we’ve got each other’s backs, there’s nothing too terrible they can throw at us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
